Crazy
by ReganRocks
Summary: Manny will never pick him. He knows better than that. Jack Frost is totally insane. He doesn't protect anything. All he does is kill. Rewrite of the movie, but Jack is nutz. RnR please!
1. Prolog

Crazy

Prolog

"Please not the groundhog." He said. He said Groundhog, but he never considered the one other spirit worse than the groundhog. Of course not. He'd never get chosen. MIM knew better than that. Jack Frost. No way. The Groundhog he could live with. Not Frost. The kid's insane. Nobody knew why Manny had chosen Jack Frost. All they could do was wonder. Nobody knew. It must have been a mistake. One of the rumors was that human Frost had killed Old Man Winter and stolen his power. Bunny believed it. So did everybody else. But everyone was terrified. Even North, even Bunny, Even the Cupids, a giant burly man with a rifle and a tall muscular woman with a machine gun.

Nobody had actually ever held a conversation with the winter spirit. Nobody ever did because of what happened to Santa. North had had to replace him. Haven't you ever wondered why North is so much different than what people thought Santa looks like? The brave, or newborn, or stupid spirits still watch. They all say the same thing. Jack Frost is a happy, carefree spirit who enjoys snow days and snowball fights and fun. Until he freezes a country and kills a million people. No, Jack Frost would not be a guardian.

**A/N THIS IS A PROLOG! My chapters are 1,000 words or more. Anyways, I think this is the best idea I've ever had ever. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Pitch Black?

North carved a beautiful train of ice, with such fine detail any art lover would die from excitement. The amazing workmanship of this train was merely a prototype, destined to be a toy (something else to cause an art loving death.) As North watched, barely containing his excitement, it flew off the tracks. Any of the art lovers would have fainted at the sure destruction of this beautiful work of art. But it would not break, not just because of broken tracks. For it was North who made the wonders found in his workshop, making toys for children for centuries, maybe even a millennia. The train sprouted rockets, and flew around the shop. But the children of the world were never to see it as a yeti flung open his door, and it smashed against the wall. North was so angry, he was speechless. He gestured towards the broken masterpiece and moaned. Finally he gathered himself enough to say, "How many times do I have to tell you to KNOCK!" The terrified looking yeti garbled his excuse quickly. "Vat? Da globe?" North's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What could be wrong with the globe?

He shoved his way to the globe, pushing past worried yetis and kicking aside blissfully ignorant elves. "Shoo, with your pointy heads. Why must you always be under boot?" This in itself showed how worried North truly was. North never said anything negative to the elves if he could help it. They were like babies in the sense that they hated being scolded and cry when upset. An upset elf, by the way, is no laughing matter.

The golden Lights of Belief flickered and died. This wasn't right. Belief doesn't just die like this. Maybe 10 can go out at a time in one location, because of the older kids in schools, crushing the youngers dreams. But not this. Not worldwide. Hoping it was a mechanical problem, he called to the yetis, "Is the rotation balanced? Check the axis." The yetis eliminated the two possible problems. Well, North thought, that rules out the safer of the reasons. The other thing that could cause this much lost belief was Death. But the only things that could cause that level of mass destruction were not happening. No meteor, no blizzard, no continental drift.

Then, he saw the sand. What? Where did this come from? Not Sandy. North had never seen black sand before. Then, at the same time, his belly twinged and he saw- PITCH! No. Not Pitch. A shadow. But it was from Pitch. He turned toward a wooden lever, attached to a raised platform on a glowing octagon. He pushed it down and twisted it firmly to the side.

As the Aurora Borealis spread across the sky, thousands of miles away on the coast of Asia, Toothiana Brush, otherwise known as the Tooth Fairy, turned away from her helpers and high tailed it to the North Pole.

All the way in Australia, Peter C. Bunny, or the Easter Bunny, saw the signal and grabbed his paintbrush. This was probably going to take a while.

Up in the skies over Burgess, Pennsylvania, Sanderson ManSnoozie, the Sandman, saw the signal and immediately interpreted why they were being summoned. He hurriedly made his favorite mode of transportation, the sand plane. Pitch had been laying low for far too long.

Meanwhile, Jack Frost was busy watching the kid he had quickly come to despise. This kid believed in everything, Easter Bunny, North, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Cupids, Groundhog, Grim Reaper, Lady Death, you name it. Even Bigfoot! Everyone knows he's just a yeti! But you know the one spirit he doesn't believe in! Jack Frost! Jack Frost, who flies around Burgess every day! Jack Frost, who's given him countless snow days, snowballs, ice skating, skiing, snowboarding, snow mobiling, and who knows what else! Jack Frost, the spirit of the best season ever in the world! Jack Frost, the one spirit who actually needs the power…

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes, there was black sand covering the globe…"

"Wait, black sand?" Bunny sounded incredulous. North dragged them all here because the globe was dirty!

"…and then, a shadow!"

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch?"

"Well uh… not exactly."

"Not exactly?! Can you believe this guy?" Sandy just made a question mark. He didn't really want to get involved this time.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy." Sandy was not entirely sure if Bunny was being sarcastic or not.

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I can feel it. In my belly!" North exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter, because of your belly!"

Sandy ignored the rest of the conversation, knowing exactly what comes next. Then he saw the moon. Manny was trying to contact them! He looked at Bunny and North. Then he headed for Tooth. She was, apparently, busy. Angrily, he stomped in front of North and scrambled an elf's tiny little brain. The weird elven bell-hat tradition was proving its worth. Sandy finally managed to attract their attention. He pointed to the moon. "Ah Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Sandy's reaction was never to be seen as everyone's attention turned on the Circle. A tall, dark silhouette appeared, rotating so they could all see, and no mistakes were made. "It is Pitch." Bunny realized as North tapped his belly with a smug grin. "Manny, what must we do?" In response, the guardian circles edge glowed as the Crystal rose from the center. "Uh, guys you know what this means?"

"He's choosing a new guardian!"

"What? Why?"

"Must be big deal." Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?"

"I wonder who it's going to be." Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog…"

North's wonder filled eyes opened wide as a gasp of excitement escaped him. A beautiful cloud of glowing power was rising from the crystal, slowly forming into the shape of…

"Jack Frost."

**A/N Ok sorry. I didn't like this chapter, as it was pretty much just word for word of the movie. Whatever lol. Next chapter will be original I swear. Also, remember this "Jack Frost, the one spirit who actually needs the power..." remember that? That will be explained next chapter. Ok, so I've had a lot of people ask why Jack is insane... can't tell you now XD I have it planned, but you will have to wait for that chapter. (That will be in the Jack memory part of the movie) Ok, changing the subject again. I have responded to all of your reviews, but if you are a guest I can't do that, so I'll do that here. (I respond to all of my reviews by the way) Ok, here we go. **

**Guest 1- ****_I'm intrigued :3 I've always loved insane characters :D _****I do too! I really love them! That is my type of story...**

**Guest 2-****_Good more please _****Well here it is! **

**D-****_PLZ continue *weeps for no reason*_**** Well I continued today! Thank you for your tears! lol**

**AND FINALLY- KAYLA- I can't even type in her amazing review! I loved it! She brought up some great points. I think I'm going to get a little spoiley here but not to bad. Ok, so its kind of all of those. His mental state is caused by his past, but really set in motion by the neglect and hatred from other spirits. He is, however subconsciously trying to save himself and truly feels remorse deep down. **

**Ok so im done with guests. now to an important question: Did Jack really kill Santa? maybe not so important, but thanks mittamoo for bringing it up in reviews. I, every few chapters, am going to add something from Jacks past, the first of which will be the Santa incident. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Useless

"JACK FROST! H-he doesn't care about children! A-all he does is freeze water ponds and mess with my egg hunts! He's an irresponsible, selfish,-"

"Guardian."

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a guardian!"

Jack Frost watches the children in the window with tears running down his face. At least Jamie Bennett was still happy. He hadn't meant to- oh, who was he kidding. He had.

_"__Who's Jack Frost?" _

_"__No one." _

_And then the kid was gone. Where'd he go? Then, "Hey! My tooth came out!" _

_Jack vaguely remembered shoving the kid down a hill. Good. That's all that happened. This time. _

Unfortunately, there'd been others. At least the kid was alive.

1868. 1888. 1899. 1993. 1913. 1950. 1992. 1940. 1975. 2010.

Dead.

"Jack Frost was chosen by The Man in the Moon and, therefore, he is Guardian and that is final!" North exclaimed, fed up with the bickering. Sandy versus Bunny, North's input not welcome, Tooth ignoring them all. "But-"

"No buts except ours welcoming the new Guardian!"

"Jack Frost is not, will not, can never be a Guardian!"

"It is not our decision Bunny." This was Tooth, shushing her fairies as she recognized the momentous choice Manny had made for them.

"How can you guys just accept this?! He's a murderer!" Especially you North! He killed your predecessor!" North was beginning to look uncertain.

"Maybe we looked at the picture wrong?" Tooth asked, though she and all of the others doubted it. Sandy shook his head vigorously.

"No." North decided. "We saw right. Some one's got to go get him."

"Why don't we all go?"

A pause.

"Not it"

"Not it"

Thumbs down

"You're it."

"You put me here! The least you can do is tell me… tell me why." Jacks voice cracked. It just wasn't fair.

A spirit with no believers has no life. It's just constant pain, always, constant, unbearable. Forever. The only way for those spirits to survive was the moon. Staying in the moons light, always. And even then it's temporary. 6 months. Jack was still around, after 300 years. All because of the moon. The moon, he won't release Jack. He tried everything. He stayed in a cave for years (The most common form of spirit suicide), never seeing the moon, but all it did was make it hurt more. All of the spirits who hung on, or tried to hang on, became ghosts. For Jack, that would be a mercy. To not feel. To not think. To not hurt.

"How am I supposed to get him to come with me? He'll never cooperate!"

"Bunny, you're going."

"No!"

"We'll force you!"

Bunny gulped. He didn't want to get forced into something by an angry, whale-sized swordfighter.

"Right, if I'm not back in 10 minutes know that I'm haunting you!"

"I'll take my chances."

"How am I am I even going to get him to come?"

In response, the others handed him a sack.

"Right on time, Sandy." Jack liked when Sandy's dreams came, bringing happiness to all of the children of the world. Including Jack. At least a little. The dreams, although he couldn't fall into them like the children, provided momentary release.

Then, Jack saw a shadow. It flitted just on the edge of his vision so fast that Jack thought it was his imagination. He followed anyways. It's not like he had anything better to do. No one would miss him. He followed the shadow into an ally, his staff thrumming with adrenaline to ease his pounding heart. Something was definitely there. Nothing friendly. Then, he saw a silhouette, easily twice his height, twirling a weapon in his hands as he leaned casually against the wall. Then, it moved. Jack was about to freeze something and make his escape, when he heard its voice and immediately relaxed. No threat.

"Been a long time. Easter of '68, I believe."

"Bunny. You're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack almost laughed at the sight of the rabbit. . The big bad Easter bunny. Twirling those stupid boomerangs. "Yes. I am. Get him boys."

"Hey what are ya- put me down!"

Bunny stooped down and took Jacks staff. I could snap this, he realized. No one would know. I could say it was already broken. Who would argue? Jack, but who would believe the crazy albino over the Easter Bunny? Bringing every girl and boy baskets full of Easter joy…

But no. I can't do that. Manny would know it was me. "Let's go boys."

"When will Bunny get back?"

"Tooth, stop asking. He'll be back when he gets Jack."

"But what if he doesn't come back?" Tooth asked nervously. "Everyone knows about '68, who's to say he doesn't hold a grudge?"

"He won't Tooth, you worry too much." North was pushing back his unease. Manny's word is law.

Just then, the Easter Bunny, three yetis, and North's favorite sack tumbled out of the portal made by the snow globe.

"Ah, there he is. Jack Frost!"

**A/N Sorry for how long this took. The Muse is a tricky goddess who didn't want this story updated. Not writers block, I think I have like, twelve new story ideas. Keep it together, I've already got four out there. Anyways, I've got a question. Happy ending? Sad ending? Should Jack join Pitch? What do you guys want to happen? Let me know, even guests can review! Ok, now to answer my lurvley guests. **

**Guest 1: ****_great more please best story ever-_****Thanks! I'm giving you more!**

**Lexi: ****_Jack killed Santa eh? Not sure how I feel about that. Yet... Keep on rocking, ReganRocks. (Shouldn't be a problem should it?)-_****No problem whatsoever Lexi. lol, I personally am not sure about how I feel about Santa either but hey, we've got lovely North to keep us company now! **

**Kayla: Once again, I can't hope to be able to copy down that awesomeness. I believed I answered your first little paragraph, and as for the second, there really is a series of events that make he cracks, but the shatter has to do with his mother... alas, I can say no more (I've always wanted to say/type the word alas) You were also wondering about Bunnies name. The answer is simple. I like the name Peter XD. **

**Mittamoo brought up another good point that I've got to share with y'all. ****_I do think anyone would be driven insane by a bad childhood and 300 years of neglect... _****It's not his childhood, it's how he became a spirit and some events after. I personally like to imagine him being happy in his childhood, at least. I can't have him being abused AND... shut up now Regan... lol.**

**Nightwing5723 also wants me to have Jack singing Twinkle Twinkle little star all creepy... That made me laugh so hard. I love creepy children songs. I like ring around the rosy and we all know what THAT song means... **

**Review!**


	4. Interlude I

Interlude I

The Santa Incident

**Warning- This chapter is rated M for violence and descriptions that may be distressing to some readers right at the end. Also I'm paranoid.**

March 12, 1888

Jack Frost looks at his staff. It was a good day for snowstorms. And that was good. Snow was Jacks job. He had to do his job. No one should have to stop his hard work. It was good. Fun.

"This has to stop!" Father Time's angry voice rang through the conference hall. Father Time was the Senior spirit, the leader. "There have been dozens of deaths, and the storm is expected to last for another day!"

"Father Time, only a few of those deaths has been children!" This was the Sandman (before he took his vow of silence.)

"The children are not the top priority. The Guardians are entrusted with that job."

The Grim spoke up and said, "Lady Death has given me word that over 400 lives will be lost due to this blizzard."

"And this will not be the last storm Frost creates. You all can't see into the future like I can. You don't understand the full gravity of the situation. If we don't do something now, all human life will be gone. Maybe not because of this blizzard, but if you really look at it, over the years the amount of lives lost yearly due to blizzards has been rising steadily. At this rate, within ten years the number will reach thousands, soon after that ten thousands, then hundred thousands. And when it reaches billions, there is no turning back. All of this will happen in slightly over a century." Gasps of shock echoed all throughout the room at this last revelation. "That is why we must act now. If we play our cards right, I am confident that we can fully stop the increasing and, if possible, get rid of the winter spirit and Mother Nature can take up his job until they find a suitable replacement." The room was filled with anxious murmurs.

"Okay, I have made my case. All in favor of putting a stop to this horrid situation say aye."

A chorus of ayes rang throughout the room.

"All against?"

Silence.

"We have voted in favor of confronting Jack Frost. Now-"

"But Father, we can't just summon him over here. As we've discovered in the past, he doesn't feel the urge like the rest of us when we use the Council Summoning. He just doesn't come." This was Summer Breeze, a summer spirit (obviously.)

"You are correct. Therefore, we must elect a delegate. Any volunteers?"

No one.

"Alright, then we must force someone. We need someone patient, and non-threatening. Someone the kid feels he can trust."

Then they held a vote. It was nearly unanimous. Santa Clause was elected to approach the out-of-control spirit. But they never realized just how bad things could get.

"Jack Frost?" Santa Clause was the image of typical Santa Clause, the one that we all grew up with. His merry eyes twinkled in the moonlight. His beautiful shiny sleigh was led by his spotless reindeer, their coats shining in the rays. He rolled out of his sleigh (mindful of his big belly when you try to imagine this.) "Jack Frost, how wonderful to meet you my boy." The teen, clad in his 18th century cloak, turned to face him wearily.

He wants to stop your work hard work he can't stop he won't stop no.

"Your work is very inspiring. These snowflakes are utter masterpieces. No two alike, right? One of a kind?" The young spirit was still watching him intently, warily. "Do you enjoy making your blizzards? The kid was still watching, clearly calculated every move he may or may not make.

He looks like he's expecting a fight, Santa realized. He asked the question again. "Do you enjoy making your blizzards?" Slowly, the spirit nodded, still watching, every muscle in his body tense. "Do you know what you're doing to people?" The spirits glare intensified.

He does he wants to stop he won't stop snow is good he can't stop he won't stop good.

"The thing is that your snow is killing people. Now, I'm not going to tell you to stop." He added hastily when the albino looked ready to attack. The kid relaxed slightly, so Santa continued. "This is something you enjoy doing. It's your Purpose. I understand that. Why, if someone told me to stop making toys or eating cookies I would probably lose my mind. But, what I'm trying to say is to just, tone it down a little, just so that you won't kill people?"

Then, the spirit attacked. If you had been watching you wouldn't have seen a thing as the whole area was swept in a blizzard, a blizzard that grew in intensity and size with every second that passed, until it swept across America and over the ocean and into Britain, killing over 400 people.

There would always be outbursts, but the increase stopped that day. Nobody knew why, but Father Time was right. They had acted, and the increase stopped. But at the cost of the greatest and most famous spirit ever to walk the Earth.

When the storm was over and Jack Frost gone, the spirits waited. And waited. And waited. But Santa never walked through the Council door again. They tracked him, and found the hill. It was covered in blood. Patches of the jolly man's body was strewn everywhere. They found his head, severed cleanly from the shoulders. Completely unblemished apart from a mark, a single snowflake stamped deep into his forehead, puncturing the man's brain.

The snowflake was one of a kind.

**A/N Sorry. **

**This chapter was very hard to write. I didn't really enjoy killing Santa, but oh well. **

**This was supposed to be next chapter but I was having trouble writing the next chapter, so Interlude I came early. **

**OKAY that's enough sadness for the rest of the week! For me at least. I have experienced a drop in reviews from you guys *stern look* your reviews are very important. They are inspiring even if you just do a smiley face. Your reviews remind me that I'm not writing this to myself, and they remind me why this story is my favorite. To my faithful reviewers, I love ya and just keep on rockin'. **

**I had a reviewer remind me of something that I've been meaning to mention for a while now, which is Jacks lack of insanity (until now.) I don't know if you can tell, but I've kinda been rushing through the beginning of the movie until the part where the Guardians and Jack meet up. So there's your reason. Things will get better from here on in, I swear.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Fire and Ice

Believe it or not, being a winter spirit didn't put many physical limits on Jack. For instance, he loved fire. He always loved staring at the beautiful orange and red hues the flames would throw off. Somewhere deep inside him, an instinct told him that he would need this heat to survive, to fight off the constant chill that always surrounded him. During some of his more lucid moments he took that as a sign that he still maintained a shred of humanity. Regardless, he always longed to throw himself into the flames, but he couldn't. Manny wouldn't let him. Of course, during the day Lady Sun took over, but that was beside the point.

He didn't start fires. It was impossible for him do that under Manny's constant surveillance. He never even felt the urge to start a fire. But he was seriously considering it now.

X

He looked around wildly. It was too much. There were about a hundred and fifty yetis stomping and waving banners and flags and twirling fiery batons that Jack sort of wanted to knock into the nice wooden walls. But Manny wouldn't allow that. So, no fire.

But ice works too.

A few minutes later saw the Jolly Giant helping his lightly frostbitten elves and doing breathing exercises while the Easter Kangaroo and the Hummingbird Lady and the Sleepy Man were fighting the urge to attack.

No, scratch that. The Birdie and the Sleepy Man were holding back the Kangaroo._ You just_ _try it Aussie. _

Another few minutes saw the Guardians doing their best to forget the outburst and continue negotiating terms for a Guardianship that they prayed would never be accepted.

X

Bunny watched the Frost kid as he stepped out of the bag. As much as he tried to deny it, he was sca- concerned about what would happen next. Would it be a repeat of Santa Clause? Would he leave peacefully? Or even worse, would he accept?

Looking over he could see the other Guardians were clearly having the same misgivings.

Then Frost opened his mouth. "Wow."

Bunny heard a gasp behind him, and knew from the sinking feeling in his stomach that Tooth was hooked. He discreetly got a hold of some of her feathers (believe it or not they were pretty strong and would definitely hold her back if she chose to get a closer look.) The straining to escape he felt from her showed that he had made the right decision.

"I must have done something _really _bad to get you all here."

_Yeah, you were born,_ Bunny though darkly.

"Am I on the naughty list?"

North chuckled nervously. "You hold record."

_No! Don't do that!_ Bunny quickly studied the kid, but he didn't seem to have noticed or cared. _Old man's getting a little too comfortable around kids. Another slip up like that could cost us our lives. _

"So, why am I here?"

_Good question._

"You are because you are Guardian!" and then North and his yetis proceeded to play loud obnoxious annoying music directly into a cold blooded predator's eardrum.

_Queue negative response. _

_There it is. _

_Wow ice. Original._

Even so, Bunny found himself being held back by Tooth and Sandy. "Bunny! Calm down!" Tooth hissed. Sandy nodded. Bunny restrained himself as the other two slowly let go of him.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?"

_You don't. Just walk away please go call the Groundhog_

North laughed. "Of course you do. Music!"

_What are ya doin' ya gumby!_

"No music!"

_Hm. _

"I'm not a Guardian."

Bunny only caught the end of Jack's little rant, but it was enough.

"That's what I said!"

He may have said a few more choice words, but in the end it didn't matter. Jack Frost turned slowly towards the Easter Bunny with a murderous gleam in his eyes…

**A/N Merry Christmas! Ok this is a short chapter but I have a reason! I need your opinion on what happens next. U-Pick seriously. Should Jack turn away calmly? Should he kick some rabbit butt? Let me know! I WILL NOT CONTINUE UNTIL YOU DUDES LET ME KNOW! Oh, and I have a poll on my profile and I want ALL of my (drumroll) 41 followers to vote (41 followers OMG thank you dudes so much!) **

**Ok, now I have had awesome reviews for the interlude! Only 1 person gave me a negative review which really wasn't even negative (I'll get it in the guest review responses.) **

**So I have a reason for it being nearly a month since an update. I have been reading. At my school we do this thing called book talks where we read a book and have the librarian quiz us on it. I am VERY competitive and there is one girl who is competition for most BT's and I WILL NOT LET HER BEAT ME! In case you were wondering I was reading Steven King's ****_The Stand._**** If you've read it you know how COMPLETELY AWSOME it is! The beginning of this chapter was inspired by the Trashcan Man...**

**Guest reviews!**

**Amaryllis-Oh God, I feel like the Titanic's gone down and Jack's total amazingness went with it. What would Rapunzel say to you if she met you? Scratch that, I have a feeling Jack Frost wouldn't come down a and give you a hug if he ever reads this. Be careful what you write about, especially if the character you are writing about is real.(As Jack is). Now on to positive things. This is a great story, not just some idiot's love story about some girl spirit who lives a ordinary life until she meets " a certain winter spirit". Damn, I hate that phrase. Can't they just say until she meets Jack Frost? Why do they have to go all stupidly mysterious!? I also liked the creative way Santa died. Ok, I admit it, I'm a bit of a psycho. Bye **

**Re: Yeah... oh and the certain winter spirit thing is ****sooo**** annoying. I wonder who that could be... **

**(This is the slightly negative one I mentioned earlier) Thalia-Can you stop the 'jack frost is a murderer'. It's creeping me out from my mind.**

**Re: I'm sorry, but I can't. It's kind of the whole story... Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest: Please update soon! I love this story and I can't wait till Jack goes crazy nutsos! I've read hundreds, maybe thousands, of stories, and I can tell this one is going to stick out a bit more than then the rest! Keep on keepin' on! ...Where's that phrase from...? ...I always use it... **

**Re: Thank you so much! OMG I will do my best to keep on keepin' on (never heard that before but I love it now) Thank You!**

**Baby hashtag: This truly is amazing, I really enjoy reading your writing.**  
**Just keep on keeping on.**

**Re: Thank You! I do do my best to be amazing... :)**

**Lexi: (ch. 3)****You responded to me! I'm so happy! Sorry I haven't read more of this lately; life gets in the way of life. And, just 'cause, I think Jack should join Pitch. Keep rocking!**

**Re: I'm with you on the Jack joining Pitch and I hope more people vote for that option. And I of all people understand not reading fics cuz of real life... I have about 12 update alerts in my email... I'll check them... eventually...**

**Thanks!**

**Lexi: (ch. 4) The intensity! I'm so excited for the next chapter! Don't rush if you don't have to, though. Keep rocking.**

**Re: Well here's your chapter, and please leave me your opinion on what should happen next!**

**Alright guys that's it. In case you were wondering why all of a sudden I'm posting full reviews on my replies it's cuz I discovered something extraordinary... copy and paste...**

**Review! Don't forget the poll!**


End file.
